Zu den Waffen!
Captain Sisko entscheidet, das Dominion daran zu hindern, immer mehr Schiffe durch das Wurmloch zu schicken. Zusammenfassung Teaser Im Quark's zeigt Rom Leeta seine Vorstellungen eines Brautkleides für die Hochzeit der Beiden, aus Garaks Datenbank. Der Ferengi ist begeistert von dem Hauch aus nichts, doch Leeta möchte auf keinen Fall nur zwei Taschentücher und einen Lendenschurz tragen. Deshalb schlägt Rom vor, vielleicht die Taschentücher weg zu lassen. Doch Leeta will auf keinen Fall nackt gehen. Sie fragt Garak nach anderen Kleidern. Doch der meint, dass er ihnen 153 Hochzeitskleider gezeigt hatte, und keines hatte ihnen gefallen. Daraufhin meint Leeta, dass ihr Nr. 38 gefiel, doch Rom meint, dass dort der Stoff zu dich währe. Dann schaltet sich Ziyal ein und gibt an, dass sie Nr. 64 sehr schön fand, doch in dem Fall sind sich Rom und Leeta einig, es gefällt ihnen beiden nicht. Dann empfiehlt Ziyal, die Beiden sollten sich doch ein Kleid von Garak anfertigen lassen. Sie ist von seinem Können beeindruckt. Dann kommt Quark und beschwert sich, dass Leeta noch nicht wieder an der Arbeit ist. Rom Fragt seinen Bruder, was er von dem Kleid hält, dass Garak ihnen zuletzt zeigte. Doch der Barkeeper ist davon wenig beeindruckt. Er meint, dass jede Hochzeit, bei der der Frau gestattet wird, Kleidung zu tragen und zu reden, zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Dann schickt er Leeta zurück an den Dabo-Tisch. In diesem Moment sieht Leeta Captain Sisko und Chief O'Brien am Quarks vorbeilaufen und sie will sofort mit ihm reden. Sie fordert Rom auf, mit ihr zu kommen. Währenddessen berichtet der Chief dem Captain, dass Keiko mit Molly und Kirajoshi auf dem Weg zur Erde sind, da es dort sicherer ist, als auf Deep Space 9. Aber er vermisst die Drei, obwohl sie erst zwei Tage weg sind. Doch Sisko erinnert ihn daran, dass es ein gutes Gefühl ist, dass sie außer Gefahr sind. Er selbst wünschte, er könnte seinen Sohn davon überzeugen, zur Erde zu fliegen. Da gesellen sich Leeta und Rom zu den Beiden. Rom fragt den Captain, ob er die Trauung der Beiden vornehmen kann. Leeta beteuert, dass es für sie eine großer Ehre währe. Der Captain sagt zu und meint, dass er dafür sein Bajoranisch aufbessern muss. Dann gehen er und der Chief weiter. Als sie an eines der Fenster im oberen Bereich des Promenadendecks kommen und hinaussehen, passiert das Gleiche wie in den vier Wochen zuvor. Der fünfte Konvoi durchquert das Wurmloch und bewegt sich in Richtung Cardassia. O'Brien wünscht sich, dass sie endlich angreifen würden, dann hätte die Ungewissheit ein Ende. Sisko ist sich sicher, dass das bald passiert. Akt I: Ehrloser Pakt Im Quartier von Sisko essen Benjamin und sein Sohn gemeinsam zu Abend. Jake meint, dass er schon eine Ewigkeit kein hausgemachtes Essen mehr hatte. Dann gibt sein Vater ihm ein PADD zum Lesen. Auf ihm stehen, dass der Stationskommandant gegen den Nichtangriffspakt der Bajoraner mit dem Dominion ist und der Verfasser ist Jake. Sisko ist nicht sehr froh über die Veröffentlichung. Jake hingegen ist stolz auf seine Arbeit und teilt mit, dass er nun offizieller Korrespondent für den Nachrichtendienst der Föderation ist. Auch das gefällt Benjamin nicht all zu sehr, befürchtet er doch, dass in Zukunft alles was er sagt, von seinem Sohn verwendet wird. Ihm währe es lieber, Jake würde weiterhin Romane schreiben. Doch Jake will seine Werke lieber einmal gedruckt sehen. Unterdessen finden Odo, Major Kira und Lieutenant Dax 10.000 Packungen Yamok-Sauce. Ein Verdächtiger ist schnell gefunden: Quark. Kira ist sich sicher, dass er davon ausgeht, dass die Cardassianer die Station zurückerobern. Jadzia meint, dass man ihm nicht übel nehmen kann, dass er auf Nummer Sicher geht, allerdings ist dies trotzdem eine ganze Menge. Da will man entscheiden, was mit der Sauce passieren soll. Kira und Odo sind unentschlossen, deshalb entscheidet Dax, sie wegzuschütten. Dann verlässt Odo den Raum und Dax fragt, warum Kira und Odo sich seit Wochen aus dem Weg gehen. Daraufhin antwortet Kira, dass Odo Gefühle für sie hat. Und zwar seit Jahren. Sie meint, dass sie es seit etwa einem Monat weiß und beide sind überrascht darüber. In Siskos Büro bringt Nog dem Captain einen Raktajino. Dann erkundigt sich der junge Ferengi über die Gerüchte bezüglich der Romulaner. Er habe gehört, dass diese einen Nichtangriffspakt mit dem Dominion unterzeichnet haben. Lapidar tut Sisko dies als irrelevant ab. Nachdem Nog den Raum allerdings verlassen hat, lässt der Captain sich sofort mit dem Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte verbinden. Später treffen sich die Führungsoffiziere in der Offiziersmesse. Worf ist empört über das ehrlose Verhalten der Romulaner. Sisko berichtet, dass die Romulaner am Tag zuvor den Nichtangriffspakt unterzeichnet hatten, wie so viele Welten zuvor. Das Dominion macht beeindruckende Fortschritte im Alpha-Quadranten. Als die Frage auf die Bajoraner und deren Verhalten gegenüber dem Dominion kommt, meint Kira, dass ihr Volk keinen Nichtangriffspakt mit dem Dominion unterschreiben wird. Dann erinnert O'Brien daran, dass jede Woche neue Schiffe durch das Wurmloch kommen und man ist sich einig, dass dies aufhören muss. Auf Befehl des Sternenflottenkommandos soll verhindert werden, dass weiter Schiffe des Dominions in den Quadranten kommen. Um dies zu verhindern, will man den Minen vor den Eingang des Wurmloches platzieren. Odo allerdings gibt zu bedenken, dass dies leicht einen Krieg auslösen kann. Doch Sisko meint, dass ein Krieg im Moment die einzige Hoffnung ist. Akt II: Der Krieg kommt Dann geht es an die Planung. O'Brien, Dax und Rom sitzen zusammen und überlegen sich Taktiken für die Verminung des Wurmloches. Der Chief schlägt getarnte Minen vor. Doch Dax meint, dass die Tarnung gegen das Dominion oft wirkungslos ist. Allerdings ist der Chief der Meinung, dass man gegebenenfalls sehr kleine getarnte Minen einsetzen sollte. Doch dazu meint Jadzia, dass dann eine riesige Anzahl an Minen notwendig ist. Rom hingegen ist sehr ruhig. Er ist sehr nervös, da Sisko seine und Leetas Trauung durchführen wird. Das schlägt ihm auf den Magen. Plötzlich ist alles so real. Er hat Angst, dass Leeta sich als jemand wie seine erste Frau herausstellt oder dass er sie nicht glücklich machen kann. Er befürchtet, dass die Hochzeit ein Fehler ist. Doch in diesem Moment kommt ihm die Lösung in den Sinn: Selbstreplikation Er erklärt es dem Chief und Dax. Rom denkt an Selbstreplizierende Minen. Dies erlaubt eine große Anzahl kleiner, getarnter Minen. Wenn die Jem'Hadar versuchen sich durchzukämpfen, ersetzen sie sich gegenseitig. Dann wechselt der Ferengi erneut das Thema und meint, dass sein Roms Quartier zu klein ist für die Beiden, da kein Platz für Leetas Gebets-Mandala vorhanden ist. Doch O'Brien und Dax arbeiten den Plan weiter aus. Jede Mine soll eine Replikatoreinheit versehen werden und egal wie viele von den Jem'Hadar zerstört werden würden, es währen immer genug Minen da, um die fehlenden zu ersetzen. Der Cheif will sie gruppenweise detonieren lassen, etwa 20 oder 30 pro Schiff. Allerdings gibt Rom zu bedenken, dass die Minen erst aktiviert werden können, wenn alle Minen platziert sind, da sie sonst gegebenenfalls vorzeitig explodieren. Dax will sofort mit Sisko darüber reden, O'Brien mit den Spezifikationen beginnen und Rom geht zurück zur Abfallverwertung. Auf der OPS erkundigen sich Kira und Worf bei Sisko über die Pläne der Sternenflotte bezüglich des anstehenden Krieges. Sie möchten wissen, wann die Verstärkung kommt und wie viele Schiffe man schicken will. Doch Sisko muss die Hoffnungen dämpfen. Es wird keine Verstärkung geben. Diese Entscheidung trifft auf Unverständnis und als man den Grund für dieses Verhalten wissen will, meint Sisko, dass er darüber nicht reden darf. Er kann nur sagen, dass die Ressourcen der Sternenflotte an anderer Stelle benötigt werden. Kira meint, dass das Wichtigste im Moment Deep Space 9 ist. Doch die Entscheidung ist getroffen. Die Befehle für die Station lauten daher, dass man das Dominion so lange aufhalten muss, bis die Minen einsatzbereit sind. Da die ''Defiant'' während dieser Zeit allerdings die Schilde nicht hochfahren und auch die Tarnvorrichtung nicht verwenden kann, muss die Station sie beschützen, sollte das Dominion angreifen. Wenig später ruft Odo Kira zu sich in sein Büro. Er bittet um die Erlaubnis, alle ausgehende Subraumkommunikationen zu beenden. Er hat falsche Nachrichten vorbereitet, die in regelmäßigen Abständen gesendet werden sollen, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken und keinen Rückgang der ausgehenden Nachrichten zu haben. Danach spricht er Odo die Frau auf ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber an. Er meint, dass er plante, sie zum Essen einzuladen, aber dann davon absah, da sie sich in seiner Gegenwart nicht wohl zu fühlen schien. Kira meint, dass er genauso wirkte, wie sie. Um die Situation zu entspannen, will der Formwandler darauf verzichten, sie einzuladen. Er will, dass beide ihren Kopf freihalten, bis die Krise vorbei ist. Die Frau stimmt ihm zu. Nun können sich die Beiden ganz auf das Minenfeld, die Sicherheit der Station und die mögliche Invasion vorbereiten. Während die Defiant die Minen verlegt, trifft sich Sisko, der von zwei Sternenflottenoffizieren begleitet wird, in der Offiziersmesse mit Weyoun und die ihn begleitenden Jem'Hadar. Der Vorta will sich kurz fassen. Er meint, dass er von den Minen weiß. Sisko gibt sich diesbezüglich nicht überrascht. Weyoun gibt dem Captain daraufhin zwei Optionen. Entweder er entfernt die Minen, oder man wird ihm die Station wegnehmen und die Minen selbst entfernen. Siskos Antwort ist eindeutig. Er meint, dass er die Minen nicht entfernen wird. Der Offizier der Sternenflotte will mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass weitere Verstärkungen des Dominion durch das Wurmloch kommen. Weyoun gibt sich daraufhin kompromissbereit. Er meint, dass das Dominion mit allen in friedlicher Koexistenz leben will. Daraufhin fragt Sisko ihn, weshalb man diese starke militärische Aufrüstung betreibt. Dazu meint der Vorta, dass das Dominion von den Cardassianern dazu veranlasst wird, die Konvois zu schicken. Da diese ihre Grenzen abstecken wollen, fordert man das Dominion auf, weiter Schiffe aus dem Gamma-Quadranten zu senden. Der Vorta meint, dass man bereit sei, die Transporte auf Frachtschiffe und zivile Schiffe zu beschränken. Er meint, dass die Kinder auf Cardassia verhungern und man ihnen helfen muss. Sisko gibt vor, nichts von diesen Zuständen gewusst zu haben. Er meint, dass er sich bei der Sternenflotte für den Kompromiss einsetzen will. Auch Weyoun will mit den Gründern reden und garantiert für deren Zustimmung. Sisko sorgt sich noch um Gul Dukats Zustimmung, doch der Vorta beruhigt ihn und meint, dass dies kein Problem ist und er den Cardassianer sicher überzeugen kann. Dann verlässt Weyoun die Station mit seinen Begleitern. Kurz darauf trifft sich Sisko mit den Führungsoffizieren und Martok. Er gibt bekannt, dass das Dominion angreifen wird. Er ist sich sicher. In dem Moment, in dem er sagt, dass die Minen nicht entfernt werden, war ihm und auch Weyoun klar, dass es Krieg geben wird. Der Rest waren dann nur noch Worte. Beide haben sich die Kompromissbereitschaft nicht abgekauft. Er rechnet mit einem Angriff schon am nächsten Tag und gibt Dax den Auftrag mit den Minen noch am gleichen Tag fertig zu werden. Doch die ist skeptisch bezüglich der mangelnden Zeit. Dann schickt Sisko Martok mit seinem Schiff zur Grenze und meint, er solle dort nach Schiffen Ausschau halten. Danach solle er so schnell wie möglich zur Station kommen, denn man braucht ihn dort. Der Klingone macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Dr. Julian Bashir hofft unterdessen immer noch auf Verstärkung durch die Sternenflotte, doch Sisko muss ihn enttäuschen. Daraufhin begibt sich der Arzt auf die Krankenstation, um diese für den Einsatz vorzubereiten. Nun gibt Sisko Worf den Auftrag, sich um die Waffenphalanx und die Kampfanweisungen zu kümmern. Kira will daraufhin Kontakt zum bajoranischen Militär aufnehmen, um dieses um Hilfe zu bitten, doch Sisko will dies nicht. Er fordert sie auf, den Ministerrat zu kontaktieren, um sich sofort mit ihnen zu treffen. Als Captain der Sternenflotte und als Abgesandter. Er will empfehlen den Nichtangriffspakt, den das Dominion Bajor vor sechs Wochen angeboten hatte, zu unterzeichnen, um zu verhindern, dass man in die Kämpfe einbezogen wird und die Welt zerstört wird, denn die Sternenflotte kann die Sicherheit Bajors derzeit nicht garantieren. Akt III: Vorbereitungen Auf Deep Space 9 ist man dabei, die Evakuierung der Zivilisten voranzutreiben. Auch Tora Ziyal will die Station Richtung Bajor verlassen und sie bittet Garak, sie zu begleiten. Doch der ist sich sicher, dass auf Bajor kein Platz für ihn ist, sie wird aber sicher gut bei den Freunden von Major Kira aufgehoben sein. Der Cardassianer macht der jungen Frau Mut, dass er überleben wird. Zum Abschied küssen die Beiden. Dann verlässt Ziyal die Station. Derweil findet die vorverlegte Hochzeit von Leeta und Rom statt. Sisko führt sie wie versprochen in bajoranisch durch. Nach dem Kuss ist Nog der Erste, der den Beiden gratuliert. Dann muss Sisko los, da er viel zu tun hat. Quark, der auch anwesend ist, windet die Zeremonie erbärmlich. Dennoch freut er sich für die Beiden. Dann verlässt auch er den Raum. Sofort darauf will Rom, dass seine Frau abreist. Doch die will nicht ohne ihren frisch angetrauten Mann gehen. Doch er muss bleiben, denn er muss Chief O'Brien helfen. Dann bittet er seinen Sohn, dessen neue Moogie zum Andockring zu bringen. Widerwillig lässt Leeta ihren Mann zurück und geht mit Nog. Zurück in seinem Büro lässt Sisko sich vom Computer den Status des Programmes „Sisko 197“ ansagen. Im wird bestätigt, dass alle Veränderungen durchgeführt wurden und das Programm auf seinen Befehl hin ausgeführt werden kann. Dann meldet sich Nog bei ihm mit einer Nachricht von der cardassianischen Grenze. Sofort begibt sich Sisko auf die OPS. Dort berichtet General Martok, dass eine große Flotte des Dominion sich auch Deep Space 9 zubewegt. Gerade als er die ungefähre Ankunftzeit sagen will, wird die Verbindung unterbrochen. Dann erscheinen Dukat, Damar und Weyoun auf dem Hauptschirm. Dukat macht Sisko den Vorschlag, sich zu ergeben, um so unnötiges Blutvergießen zu vermeiden. Sisko will dies natürlich nicht tun und sein Gegenüber ist darüber erfreut. Dann wird die Übertragung beendet und Sisko lässt die Kampfstationen besetzen. Auf der OPS herrscht rege Betriebsamkeit. Mittlerweile wurde Roter Alarm ausgerufen. Worf berichtet, dass die Flotte des Dominion in 20 Minuten in Waffenreichweite ist. Sisko erkundigt such, ob alle Bajoraner die Station verlassen haben und Nog bestätigt das. Der Captain hofft, dass das Dominion den Nichtangriffspakt mit Bajor einhalten wird. Dann lässt Sisjo sich zur Defiant durchstellen. Dax berichtet, dass man noch ca. eine Stunde braucht, bevor das Minenfeld aktiviert werden kann. Sisko teilt ihr allerdings mit, dass sie nur noch ungefähr 20 Minuten hat. Dax wiederum meldet an O'Brien, dass man schneller arbeiten soll. Doch dem ist dies schon bewusst. Unterdessen verteilt Jake Taschen mit Medizinischen Tricordern, Hyposprays, Hautgeneratoren and Schlachtfeldtraumakits an das medizinische Personal. Als alle verteilt sind, meint Dr. Bashir zu ihm, dass man nun warten muss, bis die ersten Verwundeten kommen. Jake ist nervös, aber er meint, dass er es schaffen wird und er hatte dem Nachrichtendienst der Föderation einen Bericht der Schlacht versprochen und den will er einhalten. Der Doktor ist sich sicher, dass er den Bericht erhält. Allerdings soll Jake daran denken, Bashir mit "i" zu schreiben. Auch auf dem Promenadendeck herrscht rege Betriebsamkeit. Bewaffnete Einheiten machen sich bereit für den Kampf. Unterdessen spricht Garak Odo an, der nichts zu tun hat, da seine ganzes Personal nach Bajor abberufen wurde. Garak selbst berichtet, dass er es bedauert, Dukat beim Kampf gegen die Klingonen vor zwei Jahren nicht getötet zu haben, als er die Möglichkeit hatte. Und bevor der Tag zu ende ist, würden es seiner Meinung nach alle auf der Station bedauern. Unterdessen bereitet Rom die Perimeterverteidigung vor. Quark kommt zu ihm und macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass er nicht mit seiner Frau auf Bajor ist. Doch der meint, dass Quark ja auch nicht geht. Darauf sagt Quark, dass er auf seine Bar aufpassen muss. Ron entgegnet, dass er auf Quark aufpassen muss, schließlich sind die Beiden Brüder. Darauf lässt Quark Rom weiterarbeiten. Auf der OPS lässt sich Sisko mit Martok verbinden. Er fordert den Klingonen auf, mit seinem Schiff eine Verteidigungsposition nahe der Defiant einzunehmen. Die Minen müssen um jeden Preis installiert werden. Martok verspricht, sich darum zu kümmern. Dann werden die Waffen bereit gemacht für den Einsatz gegen das Dominion. Dann kommt Kira auf die OPS und fordert Sisko als bajoranischer Major auf, die Station an die Bajoraner zu übergeben. Sie protestiert dagegen, dass die Sternenflotte sich weigert, Deep Space 9 zu übergeben. Sisko nimmt den Protest entgegen. Als das erledigt ist, meldet sie sich als Kira Nerys zum Dienst. Akt IV: Verlust der Station thumb|Die Flotte des Dominion Dann treffen die Schiffe des Dominion ein. Dukat meint, dass er fünf Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte. Damar meint, dass sie zuerst Terok Nor zurückerobern wollen und dann Bajor. Doch Weyoun ist dagegen, denn es gibt einen Nichtangriffspakt zwischen Bajor und dem Dominion. Doch Dukat meint, dass er keinen Pakt mit den Bajoranern geschlossen hat. Allerdings weist ihn Weyoun zurecht und meint, dass er, als Teil des Dominion dieses Abkommen akzeptieren wird. Weyoun stimmt zu. Nun beginnt der Angriff. Dukat schickt Angriffsflügel eins bis fünf vor, um die Defiant anzugreifen. Alle anderen Schiffe sollen sich auf die Station konzentrieren. Dann gibt er den Befehl zu feuern. Auf Deep Space 9 sind die ersten Einschläge der Waffen zu verspüren. Sisko gibt Worf den Befehl, nach Belieben zu feuern und eine wilde Schlacht beginnt. Photonentorpedos treffen die Schilde der Station und auch die Schiffe des Dominion und der Cardassianer, gefolgt von großen Explosionen. Vereinzelt zerschellen kleinere getroffene Schiffe der Angreifer an den Schilden von Deep Space 9. Die Schilde halten allerdings. Nog meldet derweil, dass sich Schiffe der Angreifer auf die Defiant zu bewegen. Sisko befieht Worf, sich um diese zu kümmern und der Klingone feuert einige Salven Photonentorpedos auf die Angreifer. Einige der Schiffe werden zerstört. Unterdessen ist man auf der anderen Seite überrascht, dass die Schilde von Deep Space 9 halten. Weyoun meint, dass dies unmöglich ist, da die Schilde der Föderation bisher immer nutzlos gegen die Schiffe des Dominion waren. Dukat allerdings meint, dass man Sisko und die technischen Möglichkeiten der Föderation nicht unterschätzen sollte. Derweil verpuffen weiter viele der Angriffe auf die Station weiter. Auf der Defiant ist man noch dabei, die letzten Minen zu platzieren. O'Brien meint, dass er noch ein paar Minuten braucht. Dann brechen die ersten Dominionschiffe durch und greifen das ungeschützte Schiff an. Ein Ausweichmanöver ist laut dem Chief nicht möglich, da sonst die Minen auf dem Schiff detonieren könnten. Doch Dax meint, dass es bald keine Defiant mehr geben wird, wenn sie das Manöver nicht durchführt. In diesem Moment tauscht Martoks Schiff auf, zerstört den ersten Angreifer und zieht den Rest der Angreifer auf sich. Die Defiant kann ihre Mission fortsetzen. Martok will sich um die Angreifer kümmern. Mittlerweile sind die Schilde der Station bei 35%. Das Dominion greift weiter an. Sisko fordert Worf auf, mit jedem Schuss zu treffen. Derweil gibt Dukat den Befehl, sich auf Sektion 17 im Andockring der Station zu konzentrieren. Das Haupt Augenmerk wird darauf gesetzt, die Schilde zu zerstören. Die Welle der Angriffe konzentriert sich nun auf den äußern Andockring der Station. Es gelingt der Crew von Deep Space 9 zwar weiter, Treffer zu erzielen, aber die ständigen Angriffe zeigen Wirkung. Man verliert die Hauptenergie für die Schilde. Deshalb schaltet Worf auf Hilfenergie um. Doch dies wird nicht lange halten. Derweil meldet sich die Defiant. Alle Minen sind ausgesetzt. Nun wird das Feld aktiviert und das Schiff macht sich auf den Weg zurück zur Station. Auch Dukat, Damar und Weyoun bekommen dies mit. Der Vorta ist darüber nicht begeistert. Aber Dukat tut dies als unbedeutenden Rückschlag ab. Er meint, dass man das Feld einfach entfernen kann, wenn man erst einmal Deep Space 9 übernommen hat. Dann gruppiert sich die Flotte des Dominion neu. Auf Deep Space 9 gibt Sisko unterdessen den Befehl, die Evakuierung vorzubereiten. Man will die Station verlassen. Alle auf der OPS schauen ihn ungläubig an. Die Besatzung von Deep Space 9 bereitet sich auf das Verlassen der Station vor. Da Worf nicht mit der Defiant, sondern Martoks Schiff fliegen will, begibt sich Dax zu ihm, um ihm etwas zu sagen. Sie meint, bevor beide nun aufbrechen und sie sich vielleicht nie wieder sehen, dass die Antwort Ja ist. Sie will ihn heiraten. Sobald das alles vorbei ist, will Dax Worf heiraten. Der ist natürlich einverstanden, hatte er diesen Wunsch doch schon lange. Zum Abschied küssen beide. Auf dem Promenadendeck hält Sisko eine Ansprache vor dem Tempel. Er meint, dass er vor fünf Jahren lieber irgendwo anders, außer auf Deep Space 9 gewesen währe. Doch nun ist es sein Zuhause und die Personen auf der Station sind seine Freunde. Deshalb fällt es ihm nun schwer, nun Abschied zu nehmen. Während er dort steht, so fährt er fort, haben Schiffe der Sternenflotte und der Klingonen die Grenze zum cardassianischen Raum überquert, um die Schiffswerten des Dominion bei Torros III zu zerstören. Das Opfer, das alle auf Deep Space 9 gegeben haben, half dabei, einen Sieg zu erringen. Allerdings hilft das nicht über die tatsache hinweg, dass er die Station nun verlassen muss. Doch er verspricht, dass er alles dafür tun wird, wieder zurück zu kommen. Dann lässt er sich auf die Defiant beamen. Auf der Defiant trifft Sisko auf Garak, der ihn bittet, an Bord bleiben zu dürfen, da man immer einen guten Schneider brauchen kann und er nicht weiß, wo er sonst hin soll. Sisko gestattet ihm, mit ihnen zu kommen. thumb|Flucht von Deep Space 9 Dann meldet Dax, dass das Dominion einen neuen Angriff startet. Sofort gibt Sisko den Befehl, die Andockklemmen zu lösen und den Start vorzubereiten. Gemeinsam mit Martoks Schiff fliegt die Defiant durch die Schiffe des Dominion und während sie sich auf den Weg machen, beginnen sie sich zu tarnen. Die auf Deep Space 9 zurückgebliebenen Kira und Odo begeben sich auf die OPS. Die Station steht weiter unter Beschuss. Kira weist Odo an, der Flotte des Dominion die Botschaft zu senden, dass die bajoranische Regierung sie willkommen heißt. Nachdem der Empfang bestätigt wurde, führt Kira das Programm „Sisko 197“ aus. Schwere Entladungen breiten sich über sie OPS aus. Nachdem diese vorüber und alle Computer funktionsunfähig sind, verlassen die Beiden die OPS. Im Quark's will der Besitzer der Bar kein Root-Beer mehr sehen. Stattdessen fordert er Kanar und Yamok-Sauce an. Unterdessen meldet sich Rom bei ihm zur Arbeit als Erster stellvertretender Leiter für Politik und Kundschaft. Quark will seinem Bruder aber keinen Job geben. Doch der meint, dass er nur als Spion für die Föderation arbeitet. Der nimmt ihm das zwar nicht ab, spielt das Spiel aber mit. Als Rom durch das Quark's läuft, sieht er plötzlich Jake auf dem Boden sitzen. Der Ferengi fragt ihn, warum er nicht auf der Defiant ist. Jake meint, dass er Reporter ist und auf der Station bleiben muss. Doch Rom meint, dass er auf der Station nicht sicher ist. Doch Jake geht davon aus, dass das Dominion weiß, dass er der Sohn des Abgesandten ist und niemand ihm etwas tun wird, um die Bajoraner nicht zu verstimmen. Auf der Defiant merkt auch sein Vater, dass Jake fehlt und ist darüber wütend. Doch sie können nicht zurückkehren um ihn zu holen, da dadurch das ganze Schiff gefährdet währe. Deshalb setzt man den Kurs Fort, den man eingeschlagen hat. Dax berichtet, dass die Defiant in 48 Stunden auf den Kampfverband der Föderation treffen wird. Die Cardassianer und die Mitglieder des Dominions treffen unterdessen auf Deep Space 9 ein. Damar hält dies für einen großen Sieg für Cardassia. Dukat erinnert auf an das Dominion. Weyoun ist nicht so begeistert. Es war ein teuer erkaufter Sieg, hat man im Kampf doch mehr als 50 Schiffe verloren. Zudem wurden die Schiffswerften auf Torros III zerstört. Doch Dukat will dies erst später analysieren. Er will vorerst den Moment genießen. Da treten Kira, Odo und Quark vor. Man heißt das Dominion im Namen der bajoranischen Regierung und der Promenadendeck-Händler-Vereinigung auf Deep Space 9 willkommen. Doch Dukat besteht auf Terok Nor. Sofort läuft Weyoun auf Odo zu und meint, dass er sich geehrt fühlt bezüglich der Entscheidung des Gründers, auf der Station zu bleiben. Doch Odo meint, dass er nicht als Gründer, sondern als Sicherheitschef auf der Station ist. Dukat begibt sich gefolgt von den Anderen sofort in Richtung seines Büros. Auf der OPS weist Weyoun ihn darauf hin, dass das Minenfeld oberste Priorität hat. Dukat will sich darum kümmern. Im Büro findet er dann den Baseball von Sisko. Weyoun fragt ihn, was das ist und Dukat weiß was dies bedeutet. Sisko wird zurückkommen. 48 Stunden später vereinen sich Martoks und Siskos Schiff mit der Flotte der Föderation und Klingonen. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der erste Teil der siebenteiligen Eröffnung des Dominion-Kriegs. * Verwendete Erwerbsregeln: :Nr. 190: Höre alles, glaube nichts. *Die Episode ist die endgültige Auflösung der Visionen aus der Episode . Wäre Bajor damals der Föderation beigetreten, wäre der Nichtangriffspakt mit dem Dominion nicht möglich gewesen und Bajor zerstört worden. *Garak berichtet, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte, Dukat während des Kampfes mit den Klingonen zu töten, dies aber nicht tat. Dies bezieht sich auf die Episode . *Es ist anzunehmen, dass es sich bei Martoks Schiff um die [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] handelt, jedoch gibt es keinen canonischen Beleg dafür. Sie wird weder in der Episode, noch im Script genannt. *Damar wird von Dukat immer "Dumar" genannt. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * Max Grodénchik als Rom * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * Chase Masterson als Leeta * Melanie Smith als Tora Ziyal * Casey Biggs als Damar * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Call to Arms (episode) es:Call to Arms nl:Call to Arms